Fighting with the Sword of Justice
by MissZhenJi1211
Summary: Qian Xing is shocked when she finds out that her and Shang Xiang have to join Shu in order to establish an alliance between Wu and Shu. But, an unexpected amount of events occur and Xing finds herself desperately confused. Rated M for later ch's. Warn: OC
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Surprise

**Fighting with the Sword of Justice**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any Dynasty Warriors characters that you have already seen before in the game. The game itself also doesn't belong to me. Only characters that you haven't seen in Dynasty Warriors belong to me. _

_BY THE WAY: This story will be historically incorrect in terms of the dates (which is why I won't mention them)._

_Life is only just beginning,_

_No wonder it feels like I'm always winning,_

_But deep below the smiles and spark,_

_There is always something bringing me back down to the dark._

I opened my eyes and let the warm sunlight bathe my lightly tanned skin. I stretched and yawned. Today was going to be a beautiful day. Sitting up, I swiftly leapt off the bed and wrapped my kimono around me. Rubbing my eyes to clear the sleep from them a few times, I made my way to the balcony to watch the lake light up with the sun's rays. It was the same thing that I did every morning. I loved the rainbow colors that the sun made as it bounced off the glistening waters. It made the land below look even more magical. I smiled and closed my eyes, breathing in the early morning air.

"Admiring the view again, are you?"I heard a familiar voice say. I looked around and found the Wu Strategist, Zhou Yu, smiling softly at me. I smiled back, blushing slightly at being found out.

"Yes. I love how amazing it looks in the morning. It's such a shame that it might all go to waste". Yu stopped smiling and his handsome face began to frown.

"I'm sorry that there is nothing that can be done to prevent war" he sighed, in his low, serene voice. "And if there was, by gods we would have done it already". It was well-known that Zhou Yu disliked war. He was one of the many who fought to bring peace back to the land. Any empires obtained along the way would just be an added bonus. I watched the final rays of the sun dance across the water before I went back inside my bedroom.

"Sorry, Qian Xing" he smiled at me. "I better leave you to get dressed then"

"Thank you, Lord Strategist" I smiled back, grabbing a set of bodyguard clothes from my closet. He bowed slightly and left the room. I smiled, thinking about my upcoming duel with Lady Shang Xiang that she had promised me.

* * *

"That's not fair!" Shang Xiang moaned, sticking out her lower lip in annoyance. "I wasn't ready!" I winked at her and pranced around.

"Oh, bad luck!" I sing-songed teasingly. The Wu princess picked herself up quickly and went into a fighting stance again. She flicked her short hair out of her eyes.

"Fine. I demand a rematch" she hissed. I laughed. It was funny to see how determined my mistress became whenever she was fighting. At all other times, she was as carefree and friendly as they come. It was interesting to watch the transition.

"Right Xing" she told me in a menancing voice. She pointed to a spot a couple of meters away from her. "You better get used to this spot coz that's where you're gonna fall!"

"Well, my lady, from you I just see all talk but no action" I retorted, getting into a defensive stance. I could pratically see the smoke coming out of my Mistress' ears, she was so infuriated.

She leapt forward and I just managed to block her attack. I slashed my spear at her legs but she jumped swiftly out the way. She threw one of her chakrams through the air. I didn't get a chance to dodge and it hit me in the stomach, temporarily winding me. Shang Xiang approached to do her finishing move but I ducked behind her just in time. While she still had her back to me, I sent my spear towards the back of her knees and she lost her balance, toppling clumsily onto the floor. Yes! I had won again!

"Do you surrender, Lady Shang Xiang?" I asked her. She sat up, lifting her hands in the air as she did so.

"Okay, I admit defeat" she sighed. "I know when I'm beat".

"Yay!" I jumped up and down on the spot, proud to have beaten Shang Xiang. Her previously angry face broke into a smile as she headed towards me, holding out one hand. I shook it, still grinning at her.

"So, Lady Shang Xiang, I do believe that is the second time that I have beaten you this morning, correct?" I asked innocently, unable to resist a quick tease. Shang Xiang rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to rub it in" she huffed. "I can't believe I was beaten by a 15 year old!" I shrugged and twirled around on the spot, spear lashing through the air. I came to a halt and struck a pose.

"So what? You're only one year older than me"

"Yeah, but I've had more training than you have. I should have won"

"Just admit that I'm better than you"

"I would... if it was true"

"Whatever, you little bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch you ass hole!"

"Shut up you frikkin' skankhead"

"Dirty little..." We were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly behind us. We both turned around to see Sun Jian, the leader of Wu and Shang Xiang's father. We bowed at him in unison. He nodded and came over to us. Any hint of a smile was non-existant on his handsome, slightly weathered face.

"Good morning girls" he turned first to Shang Xiang, then me. I wondered what was wrong. Normally Lord Sun Jian was a cheerful person but today? Today, he seemed to be trapped in many unwanted, unhappy thoughts.

"Girls. Um... I have some bad news"

* * *

"He actually told you that?" one of my best friends, Ling Tong asked me. "He said that you and Lady Shang Xiang had to leave here to go to Shu?" I nodded in response, breaking off some of the meatbun that was untouched on his plate and eating it. He was too surprised by what I was telling him to protest.

"Yep. He told Shang Xiang that she had to marry Liu Bei in order to secure an alliance between Shu and Wu. That way, we could fight Cao Cao together".

I had been so shocked when our lord had told us the news that I had stood, open-mouthed and unable to speak. He wanted us to leave to go and fight with Shu? Was that really necessary?

"How did Lady Shang Xiang react?" Tong asked me, eyes wide with surprise.

"First, she burst into tears, then, she screamed something that indicated that Liu Bei was a little bit too friendly with his sworn brothers and that she didn't want to marry a stupid, whiny low-life like him. Then, she ran off" I recalled the morning's events with a shiver.

"Wow"

"Is that all you are going to say?" I asked him. "We're leaving in a few days. Probably forever. Aren't you going to miss us?"

"Of course I will but... wow"

"Stupid boy"

* * *

_So, what did you think of the chapter? Soz if it is rubbish/too short but I will try and fix that for future chapters. I've already planned out what is gonna happen for the story so don't worry; if you're enjoying it then some more will defo come shortly! Anyways, thanks for reading and remember, please REVIEW!!!!!! For me? *Blinks baby blue eyes rapidly and pouts*_


	2. Chapter 2: Joining Shu

**Joining Shu**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the playable or non-playable characters featured in the game. If I did, I would be rich!!! Mwahahaha! Lolz. Hope the story is to your standards._

I sighed and carried on packing the rest of my things. We were due to leave for Shu the next day and I was definitely dreading it. How could our lord want his only daughter in the clutches of Liu Bei? I hadn't actually met him before but I had heard a lot of rumors. None of them were good. As I contemplated this, my bedroom door burst open and my mistress, Shang Xiang, strolled in. She looked truly annoyed and was quite red in the face. Her jaw length brown hair was ruffled. She still looked gorgeous, however.

"Are you packing?" Shang Xiang asked me. A stupid question, really. What else would I be doing with a suitcase?

"Yes Ma'am" I answered. Shang Xiang frowned slightly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Shang Xiang?" she asked me. "I've known you for a few years now and we have become great friends have we not?" I nodded, thinking that what she had just said didn't really require an answer. Shang Xiang sat down on the bed with a thump. I could tell how distraught she was about leaving Wu.

"Why would he do such a thing?" I heard her say. I turned around, a pair of green, silk panties in my hand.

"Your father, you mean?" I wondered.

"Yes, my stupid father!" she shouted. "How dare he transfer me over to a completely different side because of a stupid alliance that won't even work! I'm better at fighting then Ce and most of our team. Why would he get rid of me?"

Again, I decided not to say anything. It seemed that I didn't need to though because the Wu Princess definitely hadn't finished ranting.

"I hate them all for agreeing with that bastard! I wish Zhou Yu would go to hell!" This came as a surprise to me. Zhou Yu? What had he got to do with us leaving Wu?

"Why don't you like Zhou Yu?" I asked, curiosity clearly getting the better of me. Shang Xiang didn't say anything for a while but then she began to speak.

" I don't like that girly-haired wanker because he was the one who thought of the "brilliant" plan! If it wasn't for him, we would still be able to stay in Wu!"

This came as a shock to me. Zhou Yu had been the one who wanted us to leave? How could he do such a thing? A lone tear made its way down my face. Shang Xiang saw it and rushed over to comfort me. Soon, she had her arms around my neck as I cried into her chest.

"Don't cry" she soothed me. "It'll be alright. Who needs them? I'm sure we'll have a great time in Shu. I've heard that there are many great looking guys there!" I stopped crying a little. soothed my Shang Xiang's reassuring words. I'm sure we would have a good time there. They wouldn't be better than Wu of course. That honor went to no one, but they would be okay.

"So, I best get packing then" I smiled wanly at the princess. She smiled back, her hand gently stroking my long, brown locks.

"That's the spirit" she told me, giving me a quick hug.

* * *

I lay in bed, unable to sleep. I knew that it must have been very late but that didn't enable me to settle down any quicker. I shivered and pulled the duvet higher over my shoulders and skimpy night dress. In a few hours time, I would be made to leave all that I knew and was accustomed to. I didn't want to think about it. I hated my father for agreeing with Zhou Yu's ridiculous plan. Just then, I heard the door open slightly. I sat up and looked to see who would bother me at this time of night. I saw a dark figure slowly walking towards my bed. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't frightened at that point.

"Wh..who is there?" I called out softly into the darkness.I waited for a reply. Finally, it came.

"Ssh, Princess"

I grinned, knowing exactly who my secret visitor was now. Quickly I smoothed my haphazard hair into a decent looking style. There was no point though. It's not like he could actually see me through the darkness.

"Princess" he said to me when he finally reached my bed. "May I sleep in here with you tonight?" I blushed, thanking the heavens that it was dark so he couldn't see me turning the color of a tomato.

"Of course" I told him, pulling back the duvet so he could get in. Soon, I was joined by a warm, strong body, gently cuddling and caressing me through the thin fabric of my nightdress.

"I can't have you forever" he whispered to me. "But I shall have you for tonight" and with that said, he brought his mouth to mine and kissed me.

* * *

"Lady Shang Xiang and her people say that they are ready to leave" a bodyguard informed me. I nodded, unable to smile. How could I? My only daughter hated me and it was all my fault. After all, I was the one who had agreed with the plan for her to leave for Shu so that she could marry Liu Bei and secure our future with them. We had been so close before and now, she wouldn't even talk to me properly. It was if any contact with me would make her physically nauseous. I sighed and made my way to the door to go and say goodbye to her. I know she would probably ignore me but it was the least I could do.

As I made my way to the courtyard, I saw my daughter lifting one of her large suitcases into the carriage-man's hands. The poor thing looked distressed as he clung to the large bag as best he could, struggling to keep his balance on the pebbly floor. I slowly realised that I was the last one to arrive.

"Do you need help loading my daughter's bags, sir?" I asked the carriageman politely. He smiled and nodded, looking truly grateful for my help.

"Thank you, my lord" he told me.

I took the bag out of his trembling hands and placed it effortlessly into the back of the cab. Even though I wasn't facing her, I could still feel my daughter's scowl on the back of my head. I rubbed the patch quickly before turning around, trying hard to put a smile on my face. Everyone either looked sad (Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Quan, Lu Meng) angry, (Shang Xiang, Zhou Tai, Gan Ning, Ling Tong and Huang Gai) or were expressionless (Taishi Ci, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun). I knew that mostof these different faces were caused by me. But what could I do about it now?

"Are you ready, milady?" the skinny carriage-driver asked Shang Xiang.

"Just give me few minutes" she told him. Then, she hugged everyone in turn. First, the Qiaos who were, by that time, crying hard. Then, Ce, Quan, Gan Ning, Tong, Lu Xun, Zhou Tai, Huang Gai and Taishi Ci. She got to Lu Meng and gave him a big hug. Weird. I'd never seen her pay that much attention to him before. Forgetting that, I watched as Zhou Yu held out his hand to her, smiling gently. Shang Xiang watched his hand disdainfully before walking right past him. Zhou Yu's smile faded as he pulled his hand back down to his side. I swallowed nervously as she made her way over to me. I smiled at her encouragingly but she didn't give me one back.

"You look beautiful" I told her truthfully.

"Save your sad compliments for someone who cares" she spat back at me. "I hope you'll remember how you and your poncy strategist ruined me and my unit because of this stupid plan that I know won't work. And above all, I hope you feel guilty for that". She moved away from me and climbed into the cab, closely followed by her best bodyguard, Qian Xing. I knew that I'd hurt her badly. I wished that I could turn back the time but it was too late for that now. I waved one last time as the carriage began to set off. It was no point. She didn't even look at me this time. I sighed, feeling defeated. If there was anything that could be done to make her talk to me again, god knows, I would do it.

* * *

I watched as our lord waved at the carriage. Shang Xiang didn't turn around. I knew that she was really angry with her father but I still believed that she should have at least said goodbye properly. After all, she didn't know when she would see him again. As the carriage made its way through the large gates and out of the Wu Palace, I sighed. All the memories that I had in this wonderful place would never be relived. I could never look at the beautiful view from my bedroom balcony again. I felt tears falling down my face as I thought about my upcoming experiences in Shu. They'd never be as good as these ones. Never.

"Ma'am, we've arrived!" I heard the carriage-man call from outside. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I heard been dreaming peacefully for most of the journey but now we were here. I felt sick with nerves as I stumbled out of the carriage door after Shang Xiang. I looked ahead of me at the Shu palace. I had to admit, it looked great. As I watched in awe, the palace gates opened and five Shu guards came out. They bowed down to us.

"Good Morning Ladies" the oldest one smiled. I smiled back . Shang Xiang just scowled.

"Welcome to the Shu Palace. If you'll just follow me, I will show you to your new rooms" he said. We followed him through the gates while the rest of the guards stayed back to help with our luggage. We were led through the gardens before finally reaching the palace entrance. From there, we made our way down the corridor and up three flights of stairs.

"Bloody stairs! You expect us to have to walk up these everyday?" Shang Xiang snapped at the guard. He just laughed heartily.

"Ma'am, if you call three flights of stairs strenuous, your father's palace must have only had one floor!" Shang Xiang didn't say anything but I could have sworn I could hear her growling. Finally, we reached a bedroom door.

"Is this mine?" Shang Xiang asked grumpily. I could tell that she was impressed though.

"Yes Ma'am, it is" the guard answered, giving me a little wink. Shang Xiang opened the door and gasped. Looking at it, I couldn't help gasping as well. The bedroom was amazing!It had a thick, deep red carpet, large, four-poster bed, green, draping curtains. Hell, there was even a mini fountain on either side of the room!

"Wow!" Shang Xiang and I said in unison.

"Glad you like it" the guard said. "But you need to be ready in half an hour. That is when both of you shall meet Lord Liu Bei and all the other generals of Shu. Everything you need is in your room and there is a dress in the wardrobe". Shang Xiang sighed.

"Fine" she muttered. "I'll see you in thirty Xing" and she shut the door with just a hint of a slam. The guard looked at me.

"You next, milady" he smiled. We walked along the corridor until we reached the end. There, there was a door.

"This is my room?" I asked. He nodded. "Someone will pick you up in half an hour and, like I told your mistress, they will expect you to be dressed up. Everything you need is in the room". I opened the door and walked in. It was wonderful. Not as impressive as Shang Xiang's room, of course, but it was much better than my bedroom back in Wu. I looked at the clock which had been placed conveniently on the nearest wall. 2:35pm. I had twenty-five minutes to get ready. I opened the wardrobe door to see what they had put in there for me.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

"Lady Shang Xiang, it is time for you to leave" I heard a female voice outside saying. I sighed and quickly looked myself over in the mirror one last time. I looked okay, but it just wasn't, me. I had pulled my jaw-length hair up neatly and placed a decorative headpiece around my head. My eyes were outlined in black eyeliner, giving me a "wide-eyed" look. I was wearing scarlet red lipstick, which I usually never wore. The dress that had been placed in the cupboard was sexy but definitely not something I would wear usually. It was low cut so that I showed a lot of cleavage. And although it reached the floor, there was a large slit on the right side so that my leg was on show. They might as well had just asked me to wear my underwear. That would have covered about the same amount that this "dress" did. On my feet, I was wearing a pair of shiny high heels that pushed my petite 5'2 frame up to at least 5'6. Wobbling slightly on my feet, I opened the door.

"Sorry about the wait" I told the elderly woman politely. She nodded, bowing down to me. I gave a stiff bow back.

"We'll just go and pick up the other new young lady and then we'll be ready to meet your new husband!" she told me, speaking to me like I was a little child. We walked down the corridor and the woman knocked on the door. I heard a loud rustling as well as a strangulated scream.

"Madam, it is time for you to leave" the elderly woman called. I heard a thud followed by a groan.

"Yea..yeah I'll be with you in a sec!" Xing called back. A few seconds later, she emerged. She looked beautiful. Her long hair had been pushed into a bun but a few wavy tendrils had escaped down her face. She was also wearing make up; something I'd never seen on her before. Like me, she had outlined her eyes with eyeliner, but she had also put blush on her cheeks and had deep pink lipstick on her mouth. Her dress was tight, showing off her curvy figure. It was shorter than mine but also had the slit up one side. Dirty perverts. She's probably young enough to be Liu Bei's daughter. She had on heels as well, but they were a bit smaller than mine. I could see that she was still having a lot of trouble walking in them though. She looked me up and down.

"You look amazing!" we both said, before laughing. I saw the elderly woman frown slightly.

"Come on girls, we must be leaving. It is inpolite to arrive late for a first meeting". I saw Xing roll her eyes at that comment. We let the old woman lead us down the stairs, both me and Xing hanging tightly to the railing so that we wouldn't fall, and finally, through a large door. It was the hall. There was a large table down the middle and seated there were all the generals of Shu. When we walked in, they all turned to face us. A couple of them even whistled. I blushed and put my head down so they wouldn't notice. I saw a man stand up, a large smile on his innocent-looking face. When he reached me, he bowed low. Then, he reached for my hand and kissed it.

"Hello Madam. I am Liu Bei" he told me. I blinked a couple of times and looked him over properly. He had his hair wrapped up in a bun and tied with a green ornamental scarf. His eyes were a nice shade of green and his mouth seemed to always be smiling. Looking down, I saw that he was wearing a long sleeved, green cotton top and trousers. On his feet he wore sandals. I had to admit, he looked charming. Not my type, but charming.

"Sun Shang Xiang" I replied, struggling to put a fake smile on my face.

"Shang Xiang, welcome to Shu. How has your stay been so far?" he asked me. I wanted to say how awful Shu was and that I wanted to go home but I couldn't. It would hurt his feelings and I didn't really want to do that. Besides, it wasn't entirely true...

"It has been fine so far. I have been welcomed with open arms" I told him. Liu Bei nodded before turning to Xing. He bowed to her and she bowed back.

"Hello Madam. And what is your name?" he asked her, also kissing her hand.

"I am Qian Xing, sir. The main bodyguard of Lady Sun" she said. There was a loud laugh from the back of the room and someone started to speak.

"A bodyguard? She's sexy _and _she can fight? You need to work for me baby!" the man shouted. A few people laughed. A man with a long, black beard who was sitting next to the man who had said it, punched him in the chest. The first man wheezed in pain.

"Stop showing off! We have visitors you know" Blackbeard said. I turned to Liu Bei who gave first Xing, then me an apologetic smile.

"Well. I guess you should meet the team" he told us. He took my hand and led the way. I held out my free hand to Xing, who grabbed it quickly. The first man that we went up to seemed a few years older than I. He had long, dark hair in a low ponytail. Some bits were escaping and hung down his handsome face. He had greeny-grey eyes and seemed to be muscly under his clothes.

_Why couldn't I have had an arranged marriage with him?_I thought to myself. Liu Bei introduced him and the man stood up.

"I am Zhao Yun, Ma'am" he told me with a gorgeous smile. "I hope you will have a great time in Shu". I couldn't stop grinning at him.

"I'm sure I will" I told him, moving my hands to fold with each other on my chest. It may have seemed innocent, but this made my breasts squish together so that they almost popped out of my dress. I saw Zhao Yun's eyes widen slightly as he watched.

We left Zhao Yun and made our way around the table, greeting each general in turn. By the time we had gotten to where we started, I had forgotten most of the officer's names. Oh well, at least I still remembered the first one.

"So, Lady Sun and Lady Qian, you have seen all my generals. Would you like to sit here with us now?" I knew that I couldn't really refuse so I nodded. From the corner of my eye, I saw Xing's distraught face. She didn't seem to want to be here at all.

"Lady Qian. What would you like to do?" Liu Bei asked her. She took a while to answer as if she was contemplating whether saying that she would like to leave would be rude.

"Um, if you don't mind, may I go to my room?" she asked. Liu Bei grinned and patting her bare back gently.

"Of course. If you need anything, just call" Qian bowed gratefully.

"Thank you, sir" she told him. "See you soon, Lady Sun"

"Bye" I called out, but she was already gone. I made my way over to the table and into the only empty seat; one next to Zhao Yun. He grinned at me as I carefully placed my butt on the chair.

"So, tell me, Madam, what is life like in Wu?" he asked me, all wide-eyed and gorgeous. I grinned back, leaning a little closer.

"Well..." I began. _It seemed like life in Shu wouldn't be as bad as I thought, after all!_

_Bonjour! Salut! Hola! Hey! How did this chapter go do you reckon? I hope that you enjoyed it! Please give me reviews whether it is to praise or (constructively) criticise it. Reviews make me wanna write more, more, more!!! Next chapter will be coming up soon, I promise. So, until then, hold your pretty lil' horses!!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle of Si Shui Gate

**

* * *

**

Under the Little Dragon

**Disclaimer: **_Hey! Soz for the wait! I'm gonna put chapter 3 up now so hope you enjoy. And before you ask, I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Yes, I own Qian Xing, no I don't own DW. And also, the poem is by Ron Carnell and it's called Winter Roads (although I have adjusted a few words). So I don't own that either!!! (I'm going to use someone Dynasty Warriors 4 speeches in this chapter but don't worry Koei, they're all yours!)_

_I cannot speak for all who stem,  
__'Long roads less traveled as their way,  
__Nor question choices made by them,  
In days long past or nights long dim,  
By words they spoke but did not say._

I jumped in the air and let my opponent run under me. I landed and slashed him in the back with my spear. He groaned and fell to the floor, sword flying out of his hand.

"I win" I smiled at the "audience". Liu Bei clapped and I bowed, feeling great. He had asked me to show him my skills and I had; in tenfold.

"Well done, Qian Xing!" Liu Bei told me with a smile. "You did well. I can see why you're Lady Sun's favorite bodyguard!" I shrugged, not keen to boast too much. That sort of thing wasn't really accepted here in Shu. I knew that they were planning a battle soon against Dong Zhuo. I was excited at the prospect of doing the thing I loved most, fighting. But one thing was worrying me slightly. I decided to voice it to my new Lord.

"My lord, in the upcoming battle will I continue working for Lady Shang Xiang?" I asked.

"Of course" the reply came straight away. "As you know, we have a battle planned at Si Shui Gate. You will be fighting with Lady Sun then".

I nodded, happy that I'd still get to fight for Shang Xiang. It seemed as if Shu wasn't too bad after all. We had been here for five days already and apart from a few lewd jokes from some "funny" individuals, I was having a good time. Liu Bei treated us well and we always received what we required. So far, I had made friends with Guan Yu, but was staying away from Zhang Fei after he had called me "sexy" on our first day. That sort of thing usually freaked me out. It especially scared me when it's said by someone old enough to be my father! Since our first day, I had gotten back to normal and wore comfortable bodyguard clothes and no make up. I felt much happier like that.

Suddenly, the door opened and Shang Xiang burst in, still panting from running such a distance to get here. When she saw Bei, she bowed quickly. He bowed back.

"Morning Lady Sun" he smiled at her. Shang Xiang pressed a tight smile onto her face.

"Good morning, Lord Liu Bei. How did was your evening?" I could see that she didn't really care but she didn't want to appear too rude after only being here for a few days.

"My evening was quite pleasant, thank you". "And your own?"

"Fine. Thanks" Liu Bei nodded and made his way to the large barn door.

"I'll leave you girls to it then, shall I?"

I grinned. "Thank you, Lord Liu Bei. See you soon"

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes at the now closing door. I laughed at her expression. It wasn't really that funny, to be honest, but I hadn't laughed properly for a while.

"So, how are things going with lover boy?" I asked her, grinning cheekily. Shang gave a little scream and pretended to strangle herself.

"Not so good, then?" I laughed.

"Fucking awful, actually" Shang put me straight, pushing her short, brown hair behind her ears. "It is always so bloody formal with him!" she cleared her throat before continuing in a deeper voice that I assumed was meant to be Liu Bei's. "Good morning, Lady Sun. How are you Lady Sun? Would you like anything, Lady Sun?"

"He's just being polite. You'll grow into each other" I smiled, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. Shang looked at me with sad eyes.

"You're too young to understand, Xing". I immediately took my hand away and sulked. Why did everyone always think that I was too young to have proper feelings? Shang noticed my angry glares and laughed softly.

"Don't worry Xing" she told me. "You'll wish one day that you could have stayed naive forever"

"What? Just like you are with your father?" I asked her spitefully. I could see Shang bristling slightly as my words hit her.

"Look, Shang. I'm sorry about that" I sighed. Shang took a while to answer.

"It's okay" she said finally. "I have to remember that you are as unhappy about these godforsaken arrangements as I am!"

I walked over to the corner of the barn where she had left her chakrams after she had entered. I picked them up and tossed them to her. She caught them both neatly with one hand.

"So. Are you ready to challenge me to yet another rematch?" I asked her audaciously. "Or as you as weak as your brother Qu.."

"You're on!" Shang interrupted me, getting into her fighting stance.

* * *

I sighed as I took my ear away from the barn. It seemed like Shang Xiang really wasn't happy with the marriage arrangements at all. Everyone always commented that I was too polite. And now, it seemed that even my fiancée thought that. I could tell that she wasn't exactly screaming with happiness over getting married to me but didn't she want to help her father? As I walked along the courtyard and back to the castle, I was stopped by my sworn brother, Zhang Fei.

"Hey bro. How's it going?" he asked me, toppling over a little. Great. He was drunk again.

"Oh, I'm okay" I lied to him. What would be the point in telling all my sorrows to a mad, drunk man like Fei anyway? He peered at me before breaking the silence with a loud belch that reeked of Musou Wine.

"Ye...yeah right" he managed to stutter out. "I know that look on your face from anywhere. You're upset 'bout a girl, aren't you!"I sighed, defeated.

"Yes, you're right" I told him.

"It's that Sun girl, isn't it?" he asked me, scratching under his armpits absent-mindedly. I swear, the man was a monkey in a previous life...

"Yeah. Sun Shang Xiang. It seems like the Wu princess isn't too happy with the marriage arrangements..." Fei started laughing. "What's so amusing?" I asked him.

"Well Xuande, give the girl a break! She has just left the arms of her precious, overprotective daddy to come marry a man she doesn't even know. Against her will..." I nodded. He was right and I knew that. But I did at least want Shang to be slightly happy about the arrangement.

"I know. It has to grow on her. But I did so want her to be happy!" I groaned. This wasn't turning out to be how I'd wanted it. I had always dreamed that my newest wife would come to me with open arms.

"Listen, Xuande just give her some time" Fei advised. "Let her get used to the ways of Shu. Maybe, after we rip Hua Xiong's insides from his pitiful little body, you can try and seduce the prissy princess" I nodded, knowing that what he spoke was true. It would be wrong of me to rush Shang Xiang only a few days after she had arrived. I should give her some time to show off on the battlefield before welcoming her into my clutches. Intimately.

"Fine, you're right. I'll show her my skills on the battlefield first" I cracked a smile. Maybe Fei did have his uses after all.

* * *

"So, Fei and I will go East, clearing the path of any enemy generals. Yu will go North, towards the gates and most importantly, Hua Xiong. They say that the barbarian is a filthy fighter but I am sure that he is enough for you to deal with". Guan Yu nodded at his brother's comments. He was just itching to show that Hua Xiong the true meaning of a "dirty fighter".

"Lady Sun and her unit will travel west" Bei continued, lifting his gaze off the map to give us both a little smile. "Your father's supplies are running low, Lady Sun, and I would like you to attack the enemy supply base and get him some fresh ones". Shang Xiang hesitated before nodding. She was sensible enough to know that there would be no point in arguing with the boss.

"Zhao Yun and his unit will go South and find a road for us to go through if anything else fails" Zhao Yun nodded, fisting his hand into the other in a sign of obligation. I sneaked a peek at Shang Xiang. Was it me or did she just sigh lustily when Zhao Yun did that?

"So do you all understand your plans for the upcoming battle?" Liu Bei asked. Everyone either nodded or muttered "yes". Liu Bei smiled, satsified with his small army. "Don't worry everyone. Tomorrow, we will make Hua Xiong pay!"

* * *

I sighed thoughtfully as I trotted Lunar, my mare, in the direction I was supposed to travel in. Xing was near me, attacking any enemies that dared stand in our way. She ran alongside me when she heard my sigh.

"What's wrong Shang?" she panted, stabbing a Guard Captain in the chest with her spear and making him squeal in pain.

"I... I just don't feel the need to help my father find food" I told her truthfully. "And I know you'll think I'm a bitch for that, but I still can't forgive him for bringing us here". Xing didn't say anything for a while, and it looked like she was contemplating what I had just told her.

"I know that you loathe your father at the moment" she finally spoke, jumping in the air and landing on a privates head. I winced as I heard the loud crack of his neck breaking. "But he is not the only one who needs food. Just think about the rest of Wu. They are all depending on our help". I nodded, taking in what she was saying. She was right. I would go and get the supplies but I would do it for the team, not just for father. I pushed Lunar into a canter and began to break away from Xing.

"Where are you going so fast?" I heard her call after me.

"To rescue our former team. It's the least I can do!"

"But what about me?"

"I'll meet you there. Don't worry, I'll clear the path of enemies so that you can get through safely!" I kicked Lunar into a gallop and rode towards the supply depot. _Don't worry Wu. I'm coming!_

_

* * *

_

I made my way through hoards of enemies. They appeared to be thinning out though as I wielded my Blue Moon Dragon at them. They called this a challenge? Then, all of a sudden, an enemy general rode up to me. He slashed his cheap-looking spear through the cold air, making my unit jump back abruptly.

"Do you wish to fight me, Li Jue?" he asked me.

"If you want your life to end here, then come forth!" I shouted back. I took the defensive position and let him attack first. He sliced his "spear" at me but I easily blocked it. He hadn't been expecting that and fell back, dazed. Taking the opportunity, I walked past, slicing his head off with my weapon easily as I moved on.

* * *

Lunar and I rode past what seemed to be an endless wall of large boulders. When was I going to find the supply depot? I looked behind me as we moved but Xing hadn't caught up with us yet. Well, it would be hard to on foot. Finally, we reached a gate. A supply captain stood at the closed entrance, holding a small sword and looking inexperienced. This would be fun. I slowed Lunar to a trot and made my way closer to the timid-looking man.

"Let me through these gates. I have a need for your supplies" I told him, throwing one Lunar Chakram in the air and catching it neatly. _Man I was good!_

"N.. no" he stuttered, trying to get into an offensive stance. "You will only get through these gates over my dead body!" I smiled inwardly. It was sort of sweet how heroic he was trying to be.

"Over your dead body? Gladly! I'll be through these gates in ten seconds then!" and with that said, I charged. _Don't worry Wu, your supplies are coming!_

* * *

I ran along the road, looking around me as I went. I could see large boulder walls along both sides. Damn! I couldn't see anything through them. I knew that Shang Xiang had gone this way so I carried on. Finally, the open supply gate was in my sights. If it was open, then Shang Xiang had obviously succeeded in her task. I went through the gate. Shang Xiang was around 100 metres away from me, sitting quietly on Lunar.

"Shang Xiang!" I panted. She looked around and waved when she caught sight of me.

"I've captured the supplies" she grinned proudly at me. I smiled back, trying not to look as tired as I felt.

"Well done. Have you heard anything from Wu yet?"

Her face darkened. "No. My goddamn father hasn't even sent someone to thank me!"

"Don't worry he will" I reassured her. Shang Xiang shrugged but decided to say nothing.

"Oh, and by the way Shang Xiang" I mock-frowned at her. She looked at me, a confused expression on her face.

"Yes, Xing?"

"These hills are frikkin' killing me. For the next battle, I need a horse!"

* * *

I slashed my Blue Dragon around blindly, not caring who I hit as long as it was an enemy. The fog was in my face, and I could barely see anything. I narrowed my eyes in an attempt to see further.

"Master Guan Yu!" one of my private's called. "We are at Si Shui Gate! But it is firmly closed. You'll need to find a way to get Hua Xiong out!" I smiled as I made my way up the drawbridge. My private was correct, the gates were tightly shut. The cowardly Hua Xiong was obviously much happier inside. I thought of ways that I could lure him out. Suddenly, an idea came into my head. Taunting!

"Hey, Hua Xiong!" I shouted. There was silence. "Stop taking it up the ass from Niu Fu and come and fight me like a man!" I waited a bit. Soon enough, the gates creaked open and a very angry Hua Xiong stormed out. He looked me up and down.

"Y... you bearded bastard! My name's Hua Xiong, you wanna take me on?"

"Well as long as you mean that in a fighting sense. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm attracted to women, not men" He gave me a venomous stare. If looks could kill, I would already be dead and buried.

"Grr! You will pay!" he screamed.

* * *

I looked up as one of my messengers ran up to me.

"Lord Sun Jian" he said. "We have received replies. They are currently on their way". My eyes widened in shock. I'd truly thought that we would be stuck here. Who was this person who had saved mine and my unit's life?

"Where is the great man? I should like to thank him" I smiled. The messenger laughed a little.

"But, my lord, your rescuer is not a man. In fact, it is your daughter, Lady Sun Shang Xiang!"

"!"

* * *

"We had better get going. Lord Liu Bei will be wondering where we are". Xing sighed a little.

"Do we have to go now? I'm tired!" she whined. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine. Come later. But I'm leaving now" I kicked Lunar away as we galloped out of the supply gates. I wasn't really going to go to Liu Bei. He had Zhang Fei so I figured he would be fine fighting the enemy. But there was one person I'd like to help. I altered Lunar's course so that we were travelling south.

* * *

"L... LORD LI... LIU BEI, L...LU BU IS HERE!" one of my soldiers screamed. I sighed heavily. Lu Bu? This was all we needed. Word had it that the pikeman was a crazy fighter. I'd also heard that he had killed his first adopted father for a horse, so he obviously had no morals.

"Where is he headed?" I asked the soldier.

"S...south. He is heading south!" I groaned. Oh gods. Zhao Yun was south, wasn't he? Even though The Little Dragon was a great warrior, I seriously doubted his skills against the "Mighty Lu Bu".

"Send reinforcements to aid Master Zhao Yun at once!" I told the soldier. He nodded and clumsily ran away, still shaking with fear. Zhang Fei, who had heard most of the conversation, rode up to me.

"Lu Bu, eh?" he asked with a sneer. I nodded gravely. Fei slapped me on the back in an attempt to cheer me up. It didn't work.

"No need to worry, Bei! He won't be able to get through us two!"

"It's not "us two" I'm worried about" I told him irritably. "It's Zhao Yun!"

* * *

I decided that I had been lazy enough, and so I began my journey to Liu Bei like Shang had told me she was heading. I felt guilty about leaving her to fend for herself. It was my duty to protect her and I had let her down. Sighing, I put the thought to the back of my mind. Shang Xiang was incredibly strong. As long as there were no sudden surprises, she would be fine.

"Gosh, I really need a horse!" I said aloud. My legs were aching from all this running. Suddenly, a small group of enemy soldiers came up to me. My eyes lit up when I saw that the Major was sitting on a little pack horse. In four attacks, I had killed all of them. Not letting the opportunity pass me by, I hopped into the saddle of the Major's mount. I knew that these horses were not of high quality and that they were slow but I didn't care. I kicked the horse into a gallop and rode off in the direction of Lord Liu Bei and Zhang Fei. _Don't worry Shang Xiang, I'm coming!_

_

* * *

_

I had ridden for what seemed like ages and had almost reached Zhao Yun. Only about a quarter of a mile to go. I pushed Lunar to go faster. She snorted a little in annoyance but did as she was asked. I could hardly see anything as the fog was really thick down here. It was also much colder. I felt goosebumps appearing on my bare arms as we rode through the wind. After a while, I heard Zhao Yun's battle cry. Thank god I was almost there! I couldn't see him but I knew that I was getting closer. Suddenly, Lunar screamed and reared. I clung onto the reins, just managing to keep myself in the saddle.

"What's wrong, girl?" I asked, rubbing her ears in a soothing manner. What had spooked her? Before I could think about it any further, something hard knocked me right out of the saddle. I flew through the air and banged my head on a boulder. Ouch! I tried to sit up but shooting pains were stopping me from moving. Tears ran down my face at the agony. My head hurt tremendously and I was starting to feel extremely dizzy. I struggled to open my eyes but I couldn't. Everything had gone black.


	4. Chapter 4: Under the Little Dragon

**Chapter 4: Under the Little Dragon**

**Disclaimer: **_Guys, I'm getting bored of writing this. I don't own Dynasty Warriors but I do own Qian Xing and any other characters that you've never seen in the game before. I also don't own the poem, Ron Carnell does._

_Each road is long, though short it seems,  
And credence gives each road a name,  
Of fantasies sun-drenched in beams,  
To where each road wends just the same._

I opened my eyes, blinking a little in the dim light. I focused properly and blushed at what I saw. "Master Zhao Yun?" Zhao Yun looked up quickly. His eyes widened when he saw that I was awake. He came over, smiling irresistibly.

"Lady Sun. Thank goodness you're okay" he told me, touching my hand gently with his. I felt like an inferno; and it wasn't just because I had a temperature.

"Where am I?" I managed to say, glad that the low lights hid my crimson cheeks.

"We are back in Shu. Don't you remember anything?" I shook my head. The last thing I could remember was hitting my head on a boulder out in the battlefield. Man, that hurt!

"So, did we win the battle?" I asked. Zhao Yun nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Princess, we did. And if it wasn't for you and Master Guan Yu, we would have surely failed". Before I could say anything, the door opened and Liu Bei rushed in. When he saw that I was awake, he ran over.

"Oh, thank the gods you're okay!" he smiled, stroking my hair softly. "We were so worried. We thought you wouldn't make it!" I grinned at his words.

"Wouldn't make it? Lord Liu Bei, you should know that I'm a fighter!" I tried to sit up but pains shooting all over my body forced me to lie back down again.

"I know that now" he told me, puffing up my pillow to make it higher. I smiled gratefully.

"How long have I been here for?" Liu Bei rubbed my cheek affectionately before speaking.

"You've been here for five days. And the doctor has told me that you have been improving a lot". His answer shocked me. Five days of just sleeping? I never thought I'd see the day when I was able to accomplish that astounding feat!

"What happened?" I asked. Zhao Yun answered this time.

"Well, I was fighting troops in the south of the battlefield" he began, moving closer to me and making my heart jump slightly. He carried on, oblivious of my feelings for him. "When I heard all my soldiers screaming that "Lu Bu is here". I had heard a lot about him so I decided to test his strength. But by the time I rode up to him, it was announced that Master Guan Yu had slain Hua Xiong. Lu Bu ran away and that's when I saw you". Liu Bei nodded at the explanation.

"Zhao Yun was such a hero. He carried you all the way to me to get you help. If it wasn't for him, you probably wouldn't have been here now".

Wow! Zhao Yun had saved my life? He was a proper Knight in Shining Armor then!

"Thank you so much Zhao Yun. I am forever in your debt". Zhao Yun reddened a little at my gushing. _Gods he looked so cute when he was embarrassed!_

"No worries, Lady Sun. I was just there at the right time, that's all"

"Please, call me Shang Xiang. Any rescuer of mine deserves to use my name!" Yun grinned before bowing.

"Thank you. It is an honor, Shang Xiang". I smiled at his politeness. Why couldn't all guys be like this?

"What about Xing? Is she okay?" I asked, only now remembering my bodyguard and good friend. Liu Bei nodded.

"Yes, she is fine. I think she feels a little guilty though because she thinks that her absence was the reason that you got injured".

"May I see her?"

"Of course. I will get someone to go and pick her up now. She'll be so happy to see you!"

* * *

I wiped away yet another tear from my face. I hardly ever cried but I couldn't help it. Shang Xiang was in a coma and it was all my fault. If I hadn't been so lazy she wouldn't have been hurt. If Shang Xiang died, I would never forgive myself.

"Please, gods, make Shang get better" I whispered, hands clasped together in a prayer. "I promise that I will look after her forever, if you only keep her alive". I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Madam, I have come to collect you at Lord Liu Bei's wish. He wants you to go to the recovery room as soon as possible". The recovery room? That was where Shang Xiang was. Did that mean...

"I'll be down in a minute" I stammered, blowing my nose loudly on a piece of cloth. I ran out my bedchambers and down the stairs. The Recovery Room was on the ground floor for ease of access. I ran down the corridor and burst into the room. Liu Bei and Zhao Yun were there, bent over Shang Xiang's bed. They both looked up when I came in.

"Ah, Lady Qian" Liu Bei smiled at me. "I'm glad you came".

"What's wrong with Lady Sun? Is she getting worse?" I asked worriedly, gingerly edging closer to the bed that contained my best friend. Liu Bei laughed.

"I think she can tell you that for herself can't you, Lady Sun?" I heard Shang giggle. Oh my gods! She was awake...

"Hey, Xing! How you doing?" Shang Xiang asked me weakly, her pale face smiling. Her voice was music to my ears. I ran over to her and gave her a massive cuddle, being extra careful not to hurt her any further.

"Thank god you're alright" I muttered into her soft hair. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't woken u..." Shang put one finger to my lips in order to stop me speaking.

"Don't think about that now" she told me. "I'm fine, you're fine and the team is fine. That's all that matters". I nodded, knowing that she was right. Liu Bei looked at the cuckoo clock that was in the room. I got up.

"I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, but I have a meeting to organise about the upcoming battle at Hu Lao Gate. I'd like to see all the team in the hall in half an hour. Is that okay?" Zhao Yun and I nodded. No sooner had the last battle ended, the next battle was about to begin. Liu Bei quickly kissed Shang Xiang's forehead, before leaving the room. Shang Xiang looked slightly shocked.

"So what will happen to me while you two go to the meeting?" she asked. "Because I doubt that I currently have the ability to come with you".

"You'll stay here and be looked after by the nurses and the doctor" Zhao Yun told her with a sympathetic smile. Shang Xiang made a face and Zhao Yun laughed. "Don't worry Shang Xiang; they're not that bad".

* * *

Everyone talked amongst themselves while we waited for Zhang Fei to arrive. He was late again. Surprise, surprise. A few minutes later, he tumbled into the room, almost tripping over a chair as he went. I rolled my eyes. Drunk, again...

"Sorry I'm late everyone" he apologized, grabbing the chair he almost slipped on and sitting on it. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. Soon, all eyes were on me.

"Sorry about the delay" I told my team, shooting a look at Fei as I said that. "But we are all here now. Now let us discuss our plans for the upcoming battle".

* * *

I found myself tuning out as Liu Bei's voice droned on about the battle we would be taking part in in a month's time. Normally, I would listen to his speeches intently, but today, I couldn't really be bothered. Instead, I thought about Shang Xiang and how thankful I was that she had awoken. I was really scared that she wouldn't make it. Everyone had told me that it wasn't my fault that she got hurt but I still felt guilty. If I had chased after Shang Xiang sooner, she wouldn't be injured at the moment. Thank god Zhao Yun was near her when she fell. If she had been alone then I doubt she would be alive now. I shuddered at the thought and decided to focus on what Liu Bei was saying to get my mind of it.

"... and Wu accepted. She'll be leaving tomorrow". I didn't like what I had picked up so far. Who was leaving tomorrow?

"Sorry, my lord. Would you repeat that please?" I asked. Liu Bei hesitated a bit.

"I said that Lady Sun will be leaving for Wu tomorrow" he said. "I've already arranged it with Sun Jian and he will be sending someone over to collect her in the morning. That way, she will recover quickly and be able to be looked after by family as well".

"S... so is she leaving for good?" I asked worriedly. I didn't know how I'd manage if Shang Xiang left forever. By Liu Bei soon put me straight.

"No. Just until she is in full health. Don't worry, Lady Xing. She'll be back soon" he smiled sympathetically at me. I nodded. But if Shang Xiang was leaving for Wu, what would become of me in battle?

"So, Lord Liu Bei, who will I serve while in battle?" I wondered. Liu Bei took no time to answer this one. It seemed he had already thought about this beforehand.

"You shall serve Lord Zhao Yun until Lady Shang recovers enough to fight again. Is this okay with both of you?" Zhao Yun nodded. I nodded also. I'd grown to like Zhao Yun so I wouldn't mind working with him for a while.

"Good" Liu Bei smiled. "We all have four weeks in which to train for this battle. We will be against Dong Zhuo which means that Lu Bu will surely come to reinforce him. Make sure that you are all ready for that. Okay?" We all nodded. Although no one admitted it, none of us wanted to face the wrath of Lu Bu again. Hopefully he wouldn't do as much damage this time...

* * *

I was woken up by a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called softly. The door opened and Zhao Yun walked in, looking gorgeous in a sleeveless top that showed off his arm muscles. I was practically drooling inside.

"Hey, how's the invalid?" he smiled, closing the door softly behind him.

"I'm fine, thank you" I grinned back. "I probably look awful but, ah well, that can't be helped". Zhao Yun looked at me.

"You don't look awful. You look like a true princess should. Simply beautiful". There was an awkward silence as we both blushed at his comment. Then, the door opened and Liu Bei walked in.

"How are you doing, Shang?" he asked me. I made a face since I was currently unable to shrug.

"I'm okay, I suppose. Zhao Yun is just keeping me company". Liu Bei nodded.

"I'm glad to here that. I'll get someone to pack your things". I looked at him, bemused. Pack what things? Everything I needed was in here. Bei saw my face and looked slightly sheepish. Yun looked the same.

"Look, is there something that you guys aren't telling me?" I asked, feeling a little irritated.

"Well... Lady Sun" Liu Bei began. "Because you're currently unable to fight, we have got you a place where you can stay and recover while we're away in battle"

"... It's just until you get better" Zhao Yun finished, shooting me a reassuring smile. Somewhere to stay? I didn't really mind that.

"So, where will I be going then?" I asked them. Liu Bei did a good job of not looking me in the eyes.

"Um... back to Wu" he told me.

"What!"

* * *

I sat in the hall, feeling lonely. Normally, me and Shang would gossip in here during our free time. But now, Shang had gone back to Wu and I was all alone. There was no one here that understood me as well as Shang Xiang did. I sighed and looked up at the clock. While I was in a daydream, I hadn't realised that the door had opened until I felt the weight of someone sit down next to me.

"Hey, Lady Xing" Zhao Yun smiled. "Ready for the upcoming battle?" I shrugged.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zhao Yun asked worriedly, touching my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It's just th... that I miss Shang Xiang so much at the moment" I told him. "It's times like these when I realise how much she means in my life". The Little Dragon ran his hands through my ponytail. I was surprised to find how much that really relaxed me.

"I know" he sighed. "It must be hard working in unfamiliar surroundings on your own. But don't worry, Shang Xiang will be back before you know it!" I grinned. He was right, I guess.

"Thanks, Master Zhao Yun" I told him. "Oh and by the way, I'm really excited about working in your unit. That's going to be a lot of fun!" Zhao Yun put on a mock-angry face; teeth bared and brow frowning.

"A lot of fun?" he asked in a deep, growly voice. "Working in my unit will be a nightmare! Mwahahaha!" I rolled my eyes at his sudden stupidity. No matter how nice or cute a guy was, it seemed that they couldn't help switching back into a child again wherever they felt like it.

* * *

I sat up and looked around me. Home sweet home. I was back in my bedroom in Wu. It almost seemed alien after all the time I had spent in Shu. I blinked as the early morning sunlight drifted through the windows.

"Good morning, sweetheart". I looked up at the now opened door. Standing there, looking uncomfortable, was my father. I glared at him.

"How are you?" he asked me tenderly, choosing to ignore the hate stares I was directing his way.

"I'm incapable of moving and in pain. No thanks to you".

"Shang Xiang, darling, what happened to you was nothing to do with me. You have to believe that!"

"Well if you hadn't sent me to Shu, I would never have been injured and I could be preparing for battle now instead of being all cooped up in this bed!" Father sighed softly and walked over to me. He bent down so that he was level with the bed.

"Shang Xiang, please forgive me when I tell you that I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't want to send you away, of course I didn't, but we need this alliance so badly".

"So why didn't you send Ce or Quan to go and marry one of Shu's women?" Father avoided my eyes, suddenly becoming interesting at a faint spot on the blood red carpet.

"Because, Ce and Quan are boys. They are going to rule one day". I felt furious.

"So I'm just the little puppet who gets sent to various places to perform her father's wishes!" He sighed, knowing that he was defeated. There was no way I would listen to anything he would say now.

* * *

"Step back, jump to the side and slice!" Zhao Yun's voice echoed through the large hall. We were training for the battle ahead and I was getting used to fighting under "The Little Dragon".

"Backup and make sure that you are on your guard at all times!" I had to admit that Zhao Yun was a good teacher. He caught me performing the required movements and smiled.  
"Well done, Lady Qian, you are working well". I couldn't help grinning at his compliment.

"Thank you, my lord" I told him, crouching down quickly as my opponent's spear swiped over my head. _Whoo, that was close..._

Shang Xiang had been gone for almost three weeks now, and although I had missed her terribly, she had made a habit of sending me postcards with lovely messages inside. She often told me about how her and her father were still on rocky ground but they were improving slightly. And also how much everyone had asked for me, especially Gan Ning and Ling Tong. I had read them, feeling slightly homesick. Although I had been living within Shu's empire for almost three months now, I still didn't feel it was really _home._ That title would always belong to Wu.

* * *

_I'm back after quite a long break and I'm sorry for leaving you guys in the lurch. I'm not sure how good this chapter is but I hope you do enjoy it. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible._


End file.
